Many individuals prefer to wear device/item holders about their body to avoid having to carry a purse or place keys or a wallet in their pockets. It is a common practice as well for individuals engaged in exercise activity and other sports to wear device/items holders in the form of arm bands or wristbands or athletic utility belts such as fanny packs. The packs allow the user to carry phones, music devices and/or other miscellaneous items during the physical activity. However, many of these packs are often too conspicuous or bulky, they are not stable against the body, items, are difficult to access and they do not offer flexibility of item placement and access. Often individuals do not like to wear anything that looks like a utility belt or fanny pack to hold only a few items even with the smallest versions of today's packs. Many will carry a few items such as phone/music devices, locker key/cards by hand rather than wear the typical waist pouch that looks like a fanny pack with separate pouch, belt and buckle. Previous designs even in the smallest form do not allow for easy access to items during physical activity, and various closures such as zippers are difficult to zip/unzip during activity.
Consequently, a need exists for a lightweight pouch that allows easy access to items stored within the pouch while allowing for a close comfortable fit by the wearer. Therefore, a need exists for a pouch which will accommodate different items during exercise, allows easy access to the items, prevents items from interfering with exercise, and does not distract from the appearance and clothing of the wearer.